


Bedside Manner

by Pearson



Series: College AU [2]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-12-30 02:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12099210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearson/pseuds/Pearson
Summary: Jeongyeon ends up breaking the record for most visits to the hospital in a month. She claims she's doing it for the challenge, but her friends are pretty sure it has more to do with a certain nurse she keeps running into.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted from AFF. Companion piece to my fic 'Drunk in Love' but can be read separately. First time writing 2yeon so I hope you guys enjoy.

It all started with a trip to the hospital. As usual, it was mostly Chaeyoung’s fault.

To be honest, Jeongyeon didn’t even need to be there. Mina had been just as sober as she was, and unlike Jeongyeon she was meant to be Tzuyu’s ride home. But seeing Tzuyu standing there with a bleeding hand while the others fussed around her struck a chord in Jeongyeon’s heart, and now here she was driving Tzuyu, Chaeyoung and Dahyun to the hospital.

(All her friends called her the mom friend, which Jeongyeon found quite insulting. No mom friend dabbed like she did, and she always encouraged their partying and nights out. Just because she made sure they all got home alive didn’t make her a mom friend. Insisting that they texted her so she knew they all made it home safe was a normal friend thing to do.

Honestly you break down Sana’s door one time because she was stupid enough to fall asleep before texting you, and you’re stuck with a label for life)

“So how exactly did you end up with a broken hand?” Jeongyeon asked as she weaved through the traffic.

“Chaeyoung told me that sometimes she felt I was like a brick wall to talk to.” Tzuyu slurred. “And I thought that was crazy, because fuck brick walls I’m way tougher than them.”

“So she turned around and punched a wall.” Dahyun sighed.

“Not true.” Tzuyu objected, her good hand flailing around the backseat in protest. “I told Chaeyoung I was tougher and she said “prove it.” and I said how and then she took her camera out and told me that if I managed to beat the wall in a fight, it would show everyone I was tougher so then I punched it.”

“In my defence,” Chaeyoung piped up, her eyes just as clouded at Tzuyu’s. “I didn’t think she would actually physically fight the wall. I just thought she’d yell at it for a bit before getting distracted.”

“I won though, didn’t I?”

“Uh…” Jeongyeon was ninety nine percent certain that the video on Chaeyoung’s phone would show the wall very much intact after Tzuyu’s punch, but right now none of them had the heart to tell her the truth. “You sure did. That wall knows better than to mess with you after tonight.”

“Thought so.” Tzuyu snuggled contentedly into Chaeyoung’s side despite her broken hand.

Thankfully, they arrived at the hospital before Tzuyu asked to look at the video, and after finding a place to park Jeongyeon lead the four of them into the Accident and Emergency department. By some miracle it was nowhere near as crowded as usual tonight, so it only took twenty minutes before they were given a bed and a nurse came to see them.

(Jeongyeon didn’t believe in love at first sight, not really. What she did believe in was potential. She knew that she could look at someone and know, right there and then, that if they hit it off it could lead to love.

Of course, this was all theoretical to her, only used in arguments when Dahyun insisted she was in love with Sana the moment she laid eyes on her.

_“You mean when she tripped over you when you were lying on the floor and you ended up with matching broken noses?”_

_“Soulmates Jeongyeon, I’m telling you!”_

But tonight, Jeongyeon found proof that her theory was correct.)

After a few minutes spent updating their worried friends on the situation, someone finally came to deal with them. When the nurse pushed open the curtain and walked in, she made eye contact with Jeongyeon for all of two seconds. Within those two seconds, something inside Jeongyeon surged, similar to lust, but coming from a very different place. It was intense and passionate, and really shouldn’t have been possible considering they’d met all of three seconds ago.

(Jeongyeon didn’t love Nayeon when she first laid eyes on her, but she did recognize the potential.)

“What’ve we got here?” the nurse asked, in a tone that implied that she had dealt with far too many drunk accidents already and she wasn’t hopeful this would be any different.

“I think I broke my hand.” Tzuyu held it up mournfully, the pain apparently hitting her as the alcohol wore off.

“How did this happen?” The nurse examined the hand gently, and Jeongyeon couldn’t take her eyes off her.

She was young for a nurse, Jeongyeon realised. They had to be around the same age, yet Jeongyeon was still in college and this woman had a full-time job.

She also hadn’t given them her name. Was that normal in nursing? Jeongyeon didn’t think so. Then again, nurses were supposed to be comforting and kind, but everything this girl did reeked of condescension.

“I punched a wall.”

Yep, that look was pure condescension.

“Of course you did.” The nurse sighed. “Well listen, I’m going to give you some painkillers and then you just hang tight until we can get you down for an x-ray.”

She went to leave the room, and Jeongyeon, finally snapping out of her stupor, blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

“What’s your name?”

The nurse looked at her and raised one perfectly shaped eyebrow, causing Jeongyeon to blush.

“Nayeon.”

She turned and left then, closing the curtain behind her. It was like a spell had been lifted the second she disappeared, and Jeongyeon was suddenly aware of the two kids smirking at her.

“What?”

“I think someone has a little crush.” Dahyun nudged Chaeyoung and they both burst out into giggles.

“Who?” Tzuyu frowned in confusion, which gave Jeongyeon hope that she hadn’t been blindingly obvious about her attraction to Nayeon.

“Jeongyeon thinks the nurse is pretty, don’t you?” Chaeyoung’s wicked grin told Jeongyeon that she’d be teasing her about this for weeks.

The blush on her cheeks was answer enough. Jeongyeon deliberately avoided eye contact with all three of her friends, but she couldn’t avoid the distaste in Tzuyu’s voice.

“Really? Her?”

* * *

 As memorable as their first meeting had been, Jeongyeon really didn’t have any plans to follow up on it. Sure, Nayeon had been pretty, and Jeongyeon had felt something unusually strong when they met, but she didn’t know the nurse at all, and she hadn’t had time to ask for her number or anything.

Luckily, fate decided to give her a second chance. Unfortunately, it was due to her own broken arm.

When the bedside curtain was pulled open and Jeongyeon was met with a familiar raised eyebrow, she didn’t know whether to cringe or smile.

“Hey there.” Nayeon briskly walked over and inspected Jeongyeon’s arm. “Your friend punch you instead of a wall this time?”

“She wasn’t involved in this, and would you believe no alcohol was involved either?” Jeongyeon sighed. “I was just trying to do a good deed for my other friends.”

“Oh yeah?” She couldn’t tell if Nayeon was actually curious or just being polite, but Jeongyeon kept talking anyway.

“I have these two friends who share a dorm together. For some reason, they got it into their heads that they wanted to paint the roof of their room and I volunteered to do it because the two of them are walking disasters.”

“And yet you’re the one here with a broken arm?” The raised eyebrow was back, but it was more teasing this time.

“Momo tried splashing Sana with paint and she tripped over a bucket trying to escape. Knocked straight into the ladder I was balancing on and we all came tumbling down.”

“Oh wow.” Nayeon seemed genuinely impressed, or maybe terrified at how accident prone all Jeongyeon’s friends tended to be. “So this really was the best case scenario.”

“Yep.” Jeongyeon hadn’t stopped smiling since Nayeon walked in, and it grew into a full-blown grin when the nurse smiled back.

“Sounds like you really deserve a break. Hang tight and we’ll get you scheduled for an x-ray and surgery to fix that arm. I’ll see what I can do about getting you a proper bed as well.”

“Oh wow, ok.” Jeongyeon hadn’t been expecting that. “You really don’t have to do-”

“Of course I do, it’s my job.” Nayeon replied. “Besides you’re one of the few people I’ve met today who didn’t break their limbs due to their own stupidity, so I’ll do what I can to make this easy for you.”

She gave Jeongyeon one last small smile before leaving, and a grin remained on Jeongyeon’s face for a good few minutes until it occurred to her that she still hadn’t got Nayeon’s number.

* * *

It took less than a week for Jeongyeon to end up back in the hospital. Thankfully, her arm had not been the casualty and remained safely wrapped up in its cast. Her nose on the other hand, was dripping blood and probably broken.

She really needed less accident-prone friends, especially ones that didn’t get so immersed in dancing that they forgot about the person standing behind them. It had been a very graceful spin, but Jeongyeon couldn’t quite appreciate Momo’s skill properly due to the foot that smacked into her face.

Momo apologised the entire ride over, and despite Jeongyeon insisting that it wasn’t her fault, she remained anxiously by Jeongyeon’s side as they waited for a nurse.

When the curtain opened to reveal Nayeon, Jeongyeon was fairly certain the universe was trying to tell her something.

Nayeon’s face lit up when it saw Jeongyeon, but then her eyes moved to Momo and her hand on top of Jeongyeon’s and her smile dimmed. Or maybe Jeongyeon was just over thinking it. She’d only met Nayeon twice after all, so why would the girl dislike Momo when they’d never met?

“Back so soon?” Nayeon questioned, taking a seat opposite Momo.

“There was an incident.” Jeongyeon grinned sheepishly, then winced in pain. “I think my nose is broken.”

“I kicked her in the face!” Momo blurted out.

Nayeon gave a condescending eyebrow raise, which seemed to be her default reaction to Jeongyeon’s friends. Jeongyeon couldn’t really blame her.

“Well the doctor will be here in a minute.” Nayeon gently reached over to cup Jeongyeon’s face, turning it from side to side to inspect her nose.

Jeongyeon tried not to shiver at her touch. Nayeon was just being professional, she should stop reading into her every gesture and expression.

“There’s a vending machine near the emergency exit.” Nayeon kept her eyes on Jeongyeon’s face as she spoke. “If you want to help Jeongyeon you can go get some water from it.”

“Me?” Momo said, startled. “Oh, yeah sure I can do that.”

She leapt up and scurried out of the room, shooting Jeongyeon guilty looks the entire time. Jeongyeon wanted to reassure her once again that it hadn’t been her fault, but she was kind of distracted by Nayeon’s face growing closer to hers.

_Calm down calm down oh she smells nice calm down-_

“I’m not exactly the top expert around here but it looks pretty broken to me.” Nayeon let go of her face and Jeongyeon released a breath she hadn’t even realised she’d been holding. “If you want my advice I’d tell you to get a less violent girlfriend.”

“It was an accident.” Jeongyeon insisted, and then it registered. “Wait, girlfriend? Oh no, Momo and I are just friends.”

“Momo?” Nayeon’s eyes widened. “The clumsy walking disaster friend who you broke your arm trying to help?”

Was it normal for nurses to remember every patient’s story? Maybe. Jeongyeon really should look into it since she kept ending up in here.

“Yeah that’s her.” Jeongyeon smiled sheepishly. “She knocked into me while dancing and well, this happened. To be honest, I was the one in the way, but as you can probably tell she feels pretty guilty.”

“That explains the coddling.” Nayeon smirked. “Are you sure she’s not into you? I could have sworn you two were girlfriends.”

“Positive.” Jeongyeon laughed. “I love her, but not like that. Besides, Momo doesn’t do romance and I…”

_Don’t say it don’t say it._

“…I kind of have my eye on someone else right now.”

_Oh God, you said it._

She expected Nayeon to recoil, or make an excuse and leave, but instead her smirk just grew.

“Oh yeah? Me too.”

* * *

Four days later and Jeongyeon was back again. This time, surprisingly enough it was her own fault.

Chaeyoung didn’t usually approach her with dumb dares, likely knowing that Jeongyeon was harder to persuade than the rest of her inebriated friends. Tonight however, she seemed to sense something was different, which was why she sidled up to Jeongyeon with a grin that promised trouble.

“There’s a hotdog in the kitchen and no one knows where it came from. It looks alright but everyone’s scared to eat it.”

Jeongyeon narrowed her eyes, not fooled for a second by Chaeyoung’s innocent expression.

“I’ll do it for fifty bucks.”

“I only have a twenty on me.”

“Fifty.”

“Fine.” Chaeyoung gave in, apparently considering the money worth the rare sight of Jeongyeon doing something ridiculous.

Jeongyeon couldn’t say why tonight of all nights she indulged Chaeyoung. It was just that when she asked herself what was the worst that could happen, her mind went straight to the hospital.

Straight to Nayeon.

So yes, maybe she was being reckless. Sue her, she wanted to see the pretty nurse again, and hopefully, finally ask her for her number. Four trips worth of casual flirting was enough to take that next step, right?

One visit to the hospital and stomach pumping later, Jeongyeon severely regretted every decision she’d made that night.

Even when the door to her room opened and Nayeon’s head poked in, she could barely muster a weak smile to greet her favourite nurse.

“Which friend was it this time?”

“Chaeyoung. I haven’t told you about her yet but she’s usually the mastermind behind my other friends’ drunk stunts.”

“Like punching a brick wall?”

“Yep.” Jeongyeon groaned as her stomach gave a painful twinge. “Although to be fair this one is mostly my fault. I didn’t have to agree to her dare but I just…felt like being an idiot.”

“Oh really?” Nayeon raised an eyebrow, but her playful smirk stopped it from being too disdainful. “You wanted another trip to the hospital that bad?”

Jeongyeon laughed nervously.

“Something like that.”

* * *

Jeongyeon actually did try to ask for Nayeon’s number that time. Unfortunately, she only got as far as “Hey-” when her stomach decided to protest and she ended up retching into a basin right in front of her crush. As if she wasn’t embarrassed enough, Jeongyeon lasted exactly two minutes before she was back in hospital.

Her friends knew that she’d be dizzy and weak, so why the heck did they think surprising her directly in front of the hospital was a good idea?

Needless to say, Jeongyeon didn’t appreciate it when Dahyun and Sana popped out from behind a tree and screamed “SURPRISE!” into her face. She appreciated even less when it made her stumble backwards, trip over Mina who had snuck up behind her, and whack her head off the ground.

As she got her head bandaged up, for the first time ever, Jeongyeon was grateful that Nayeon wasn’t the nurse looking after her.

* * *

With her head, her arm, her nose and her stomach all recovering, Jeongyeon really didn’t feel like going back to the hospital anytime soon, even with the temptation of seeing Nayeon. She turned down all invitations to nights out in favour of resting at home. She read books, watched tv and slept.

It took three days before boredom got the best of her.

When Dahyun’s name lit up on Jeongyeon’s phone, the sensible part of her knew that she should ignore the call. However, the sensible part of her was growing a lot smaller ever since meeting Nayeon, so against her better instincts she answered.

“Hello?”

“Hey, can Mina and I borrow your car? You know, since you only have one good hand at the minute I figured you wouldn’t be driving it.”

“Do either of you even have a driver’s licence?”

“Nope, that’s why we want to practice.”

“This is a terrible idea.” Jeongyeon sighed.

“So you’ll let us?”

“Yeah, as long as I can come along to supervise and make sure you don’t crash. Come over in the next hour and I’ll teach you both how to drive.”

“Yes! Mina let’s go!” Dahyun’s excitement was enough to put a smile on Jeongyeon’s face. “I promise you won’t regret this. I’ve been practicing on the driving games in the arcade and I think I’m actually pretty good.”

Dahyun was not a good driver.

To be fair, she had potential. She just tended to ignore Jeongyeon’s advice like “turn left” or “change pedals” in favour of pressing every button and knob she could see and asking afterwards what they did.

“Is this big red one the airbag?” Dahyun pressed it.

“No.” Jeongyeon slapped her hand away and pressed the button again. “That’s your emergency lights. It warns other drivers that you’re having difficulty.”

“Oh cool.” Dahyun swerved dramatically to the right and Mina went flying across the backseat. “The Mario game didn’t have that.”

“Probably because it’s an arcade game meant for kids.” Jeongyeon hissed.

“Well yeah but you’d think they’d be a little more realistic. They have the pedals but not much else, it’s false advertising for kids who want a proper driving experience.”

“That’s not the… you know what never mind. Just watch out up ahead there’s a car reversing-”

Dahyun slammed on the breaks, and Jeongyeon’s arms shot out instinctively to brace herself. Her good hand landed fine, but her bad hand pressed straight against the cigarette lighter coil. Pain shot up her hand, and not just from the broken bone in her arm.

“Oh my god it burns! Holy shit is my hand on fire? It feels like my hand is on fire! I don’t even smoke why was that thing switched on?”

Mina began fumbling for the first aid kit, while Dahyun just laughed nervously.

“My bad. I didn’t realise that knob did anything.”

* * *

It was unrealistic to expect Nayeon to be the only nurse to look after Jeongyeon every time she ended up in the A&E, but she still couldn’t stop the twinge of disappointment when the curtain was pulled open and a new, not-Nayeon nurse entered.

The nurse seemed nice, but she had a smile on her face when she looked at Jeongyeon that was kind of unsettling. It made Jeongyeon feel like the nurse was in on something and all her friends were going to sneak attack her out of nowhere.

“Yoo Jeongyeon, right?” the nurse asked. “Can’t believe I finally get to meet you.”

The feeling of paranoia increased, and Jeongyeon double checked that Sana or Mina weren’t hiding behind the curtain.

“Sorry but, do I know you?”

“Nope.” The nurse’s grin widened. “But Nayeon talks about you a whole lot. I’ve been hoping to see this infamous patient with the ridiculous friends. This is what, your fifth time in here this month?”

Jeongyeon’s face felt as hot as her hand. Nayeon talked about her? To her colleagues, or maybe to her friends? She was ‘infamous’? Jeongyeon didn’t have a clue how to process any of that.

“I’m Jihyo by the way.” The nurse continued, checking the bandaging on Jeongyeon’s hand. “Nayeon’s best friend. Pretty sure I’m her only friend but don’t tell her I said that.”

“I won’t.” Jeongyeon still didn’t have a clue what was going on.

“I’ll tell her you came in again, she’ll get a kick out of it.” Jihyo commented as she began changing the dressing. “I know you told the doctor but I’m curious, how did you burn yourself?”

“Teaching my friend how to drive.”

“Oh wow.” Jihyo laughed. “Nayeon really wasn’t exaggerating then.”

“Nope.” Jeongyeon sighed. “They live to make me suffer.”

“Well I don’t know if it’s any consolation, but you being here really brightens Nayeon’s day. The way she talks about you, I’d say you’re her favourite person in this hospital, other than me of course. I almost thought… well actually that’s none of my business.”

Jihyo finished redressing the wound and moved on to another patient, leaving Jeongyeon to try and figure out just what exactly she had been going to say.

* * *

“This is ridiculous.” Momo complained, as Sana drove her, Tzuyu and Jeongyeon to the hospital. “This is why Mina and I are strictly friends with benefits. Relationships are the worst! Sana gets a girlfriend and suddenly she stops being the ridiculously clumsy drunk friend and becomes the responsible designated driver.”

“You and I literally tripped over each other and fell into Mina’s swimming pool less than two weeks ago.” Sana pointed out.

“And now Jeongyeon!” Momo continued as if Sana hadn’t spoken. “She used to be the mom friend but ever since she got a girlfriend at the hospital she’s agreeing to a ton of dumb stunts.”

Jeongyeon would protest that, but they were driving her to the hospital because she and Mina decided to have a skateboarding race, despite the fact that Jeongyeon hadn’t stood on a board in years. Her twisted and possible sprained ankle made it harder to argue with Momo on the ‘dumb stunts’ part. The ‘girlfriend’ however…

“What girlfriend?” Tzuyu spoke up

“No one.” Jeongyeon said quickly. “I don’t have a girlfriend.”

“This nurse at the hospital who she keeps running into.” Momo grinned. “They’re not together yet but we all know how badly Jeongyeon wants it. Chaeyoung said she was blushing like crazy the first time they met.”

“That time I broke my hand?” Tzuyu’s mouth twisted like she’d tasted something sour. “Really? Her?”

“She’s not that bad.” Jeongyeon protested weakly. “You just caught her on a bad day. She’s been really nice to me every time I end up in there.”

And funny, and flirty and pretty, and Jeongyeon might be falling hard for her but they didn’t need to know that part.

Sana pulled over to let them out at the entrance. Tzuyu considered Jeongyeon’s words thoughtfully as they walked towards the door.

“So you’re saying if I broke my hand again she’d be a much kinder nurse to me?”

“Uh…” Jeongyeon had no idea what Tzuyu was getting at. “…maybe?”

Tzuyu nodded.

The she turned around and punched the hospital wall as hard as she could.

“Tzuyu what the _hell_?”

“Oh no my hand is broken.” Tzuyu stated flatly. “I sure hope I get a nice nurse looking after me.”

“What was- What even- What the fuck is wrong with you people?” Jeongyeon spluttered.

“You say ‘you people’ as if you’re not one of us.” Momo chimed in. “Newsflash Jeongyeon: You’re the one who’s spent the most time in the hospital.”

“Let’s just go in.” Jeongyeon groaned. “And I hope you get the meanest nurse with the worst bedside manner.”

(Tzuyu did in fact get the nurse with the worst bedside manner. Unfortunately for Jeongyeon that nurse was also the one she had been hoping to keep away from Tzuyu.)

They were put in a room with two beds, and Momo sat patiently between them while Jihyo bandadged Jeongyeon’s foot. When the door opened to reveal Nayeon Jeongyeon’s heart rose, only for it to abruptly sink again when Nayeon strode over to Tzuyu.

“Alright, new patient. What happened to you?”

“I punched a wall.” Tzuyu’s tone dared Nayeon to question her.

Jeongyeon cringed when Nayeon raised an eyebrow. It was cold and condescending, not playful or teasing like she was used to. This was the Nayeon from their very first meeting, and Jeongyeon didn’t know how to explain to her that she was essentially being tested right now. True, the only stakes were her friends’ approval of her maybe-someday-girlfriend, but she couldn’t let Nayeon walk blindly into Tzuyu’s trap.

“Hi Nayeon.” She piped up, waving her broken arm.

Nayeon looked up in surprise at the sound of Jeongyeon’s voice, and her entire demeanour softened when she saw who was in the other bed.

“Hey you.” She grinned. “I’m not even surprised that you’re back here again.”

“Are you disappointed in me?” Jeongyeon waved her unhurt leg in the air. “I’m down to two functioning limbs.”

“I should be.” Nayeon smirked. “I’m supposed to encourage my patients to stay healthy, but I just can’t bring myself to feel bad every time I see you in one of these beds.”

“Careful.” Jeongyeon laughed. “Talk like that and I might just break my other arm to keep you entertained.”

“Six times in less than a month, you’ve almost beaten the record.” Nayeon shook her head fondly, but then she seemed to remember that Jeongyeon wasn’t her patient today.

She turned back to face Tzuyu, all warmth gone from her expression. Tzuyu raised one eyebrow in an almost perfect imitation of Nayeon’s signature scorn. Nayeon glared at her, undaunted, and there was a tense silence while the other three people in the room waited to see who would break first.

Nayeon eventually turned away, and Tzuyu’s lips twisted up into a smug smirk. Jeongyeon had absolutely no idea what any of that meant.

“Right well, I’ll be back to give you more painkillers in a while. Just hang tight and try not to hulk out on these walls. They’re a lot thinner than the brick you usually punch.”

With that Nayeon left, and Jeongyeon waited with baited breath for Tzuyu’s verdict.

“Really? Her?”

Jeongyeon groaned and buried her head in her pillow.

“I think they’re cute.” Momo smiled. “She obviously likes Jeongyeon back, but neither of them are willing to go beyond flirting.”

“I know, right?” Jihyo agreed, finished bandaging Jeongyeon’s foot. “I’ve never seen Nayeon so shy with a crush, it’s adorable. Usually she’d just go right up and ask them out, but it seems like Jeongyeon is pretty special.”

“You know I can hear you both.” Jeongyeon mumbled.

“I’m Jihyo.” Jihyo extended her hand and Momo shook it with a grin.

“Hirai Momo. Want to join the betting pool our friends have on when they’re finally going to go for it?”

“How about you combine that betting pool with the one us A&E nurses have? It’ll give us a bigger prize and better intel for more accurate guesses.”

“Jihyo, you incredibly beautiful nurse, I think this is the start of a wonderful partnership.”

“I hate all of you.” Jeongyeon declared, her face still buried in her pillow.

* * *

“And with this, you tie with some kid named Yoojung for most trips to the hospital under a month.” Nayeon informed her as Jeongyeon lay in a brand-new bed.

“I know it sounds insane but I really wasn’t planning on matching that record.” Jeongyeon groaned, her ribs throbbing. “We were just supposed to have a peaceful day in the park. It’s honestly a talent how Sana and Dahyun can make any trip end in disaster.”

“Why exactly did Dahyun scream ‘LEAF!’ just as Sana was cycling past you? I mean you were in a park it’s impossible not to trample on a few leaves even when you’re just walking.”

“No idea, maybe they were playing a game, but she was loud enough that Sana panicked and swerved.”

“And now you end up in here, knocked down by a bike.” Nayeon shook her head in amazement. “Your friends are really something.”

“So I’ve been told.” Jeongyeon laughed.

Nayeon was quiet, focused on injecting painkillers into Jeongyeon’s IV drip. Jeongyeon suddenly remembered her first conversation with Jihyo, and how Nayeon likely didn’t have as many friends as she did. It made sense, in a way. Working a full-time job as demanding as nursing at such a young age wouldn’t leave most people with a lot of energy for socializing outside the hospital. Meanwhile while Jeongyeon’s Bachelor degree was demanding enough, she still had plenty of time and energy to spare for partying with her classmates.

“I didn’t always have them though.” She spoke up, whether to make Nayeon feel better or to break the silence she wasn’t sure. “Spent most of my teen years without any friends to be honest. Just didn’t meet anyone on the same wavelength as me, I guess. Not until college anyway.”

Nayeon hummed thoughtfully, carefully pulling the needle out of the bag of fluid.

“It was the opposite for me.” She said at last. “I had a ton of friends growing up, but I suppose in a way, none of them were my real friends. I mean, I was always surrounded by people but the bonds were never really that deep, you know? None of us kept in contact when we moved on from school, but it didn’t matter to me at all. Especially since I met Jihyo in college. Turns out one real friend is better than a bunch of seat fillers.”

“I agree.” Jeongyeon said, yawning as the pain numbed her. “But you have me now, so who knows? Maybe we can combine our people and make more real friends. The more the merrier and all that, plus Jihyo seems really nice.”

Nayeon lapsed back into silence, and for a minute Jeongyeon feared she’d overstepped.

“Do I really?” Nayeon said quietly. “Have you?”

Oh.

“Of course you do.” Jeongyeon whispered.

_You have no idea how much you have me._ She wanted to say, but the painkillers were kicking in properly, and her eyes drooped shut.

The last thing she saw was Nayeon staring down at her, an unreadable expression on her face.

* * *

 “It’s fitting in a way.” Nayeon commented. “That you break the record with your most ridiculous injury yet.”

“Nayeon this is serious.” Jeongyeon whined. “My circulation is being cut off, they might have to amputate!”

“Amputate the fidget-spinner off your finger.” Nayeon said dryly. “Imagine being the surgeon for that operation. No one would ever believe your story.”

“I can’t believe it got stuck either. This is a clear health hazard.”

“Only you, Yoo Jeongyeon.” Nayeon shook her head, a fond smile on her face.

Jeongyeon's heart proceded to do a loop de loop. Nayeon smiling tended to have that effect on her.

“So, about this record.” Jeongyeon grinned cheekily. “Do I get a prize? After all I’m pretty sure I’m paying half of your salary at this point.”

“Oh?” Nayeon quirked an eyebrow. “What kind of prize were you thinking of?”

There was no coldness or haughtiness in the gesture, just gentle teasing and amusement. Her tone was too flirtatious to be mistaken for anything else, and with all the words of both their friends swirling around in her brain, Jeongyeon finally found the courage to take that next step.

“How about a date?”

There were two agonizingly slow seconds in which Jeongyeon feared she’d ruined everything. And then Nayeon smiled, and all Jeongyeon’s doubts disappeared.

“I thought you’d never ask.”


	2. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongyeon's finally got a date with Nayeon. Unfortunately her friends are just as excited as she is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning on a sequel but after some lovely comments I decided why not? I'm not great at writing full on romance but I hope you enjoy anyways.

Jeongyeon left the hospital completely giddy. Some random patients shot her strange looks as she skipped past but she couldn’t care less. She had done it. She was going on a date with Im Nayeon. The most beautiful girl in the world liked her back and now she had a date!

The smile died when she pulled out her phone and saw how many new texts there were.

_Chae: Did you do it?_

_Dubu: Tell me you asked her out this time._

_Momo: Sana thinks you finally did it but I still think you’re too chicken._

_Tzuyu: Everyone won’t stop talking about you and Nayeon. I’m still hoping you miraculously develop better taste._

_Mina: Hey come over to mine we need to talk_

_Jihyo: Hey Jeongyeon, just to warn you that all your friends are gathered at Mina’s. I think they’re planning to surprise you but I felt like you deserved to know._

_Jihyo: Also did she say yes?_

Jeongyeon loved her friends, she really did. But right now, she was tempted to block all of their numbers

Sighing, she sent a quick text to Jihyo before switching off her phone.

_Jeongyeon: Thanks for the warning, and yeah she said yes._

She imagined this news sent the entire house into pandemonium, yet when she arrived at Mina’s they were all sitting casually at the kitchen table, with the fakest attempt at innocent faces Jeongyeon had ever seen. Even Jihyo was there, seated between Tzuyu and Chaeyoung as if she had been part of the gang since day one.

“Hey Jeongyeon.” Mina said breezily. “Glad you could make it.”

“Hi guys. So, what’s the-”

“We heard you have a date!” Sana blurted out, unable to hold her excitement in any longer.

Jeongyeon braced herself, seven pairs of curious eyes staring at her. She nodded.

The reaction was instantaneous.

“Fuck yeah I win the bet!”

“You actually did it?”

“No way! Nayeon must have asked!”

“Aw, I’m happy for you.”

“Congratulations!”

“Really? Her?”

“Ayy, Jeongyeon’s got a girlfriend.”

“Where are you taking her?”

Jeongyeon latched on to the last question before she got completely swept away in a sea of babble.

“I don’t know yet.”

The kitchen immediately became silent. Jeongyeon felt a bead of sweat break out on her forehead.

“You… don’t know?” Dahyun repeated slowly.

They were all clearly baffled that Jeongyeon hadn’t thought ahead. Really, it was like these people didn’t know her at all. She sighed.

“I was kind of thinking dinner and a movie?”

“Ew.”

“NO!”

“Cliché.”

It normally took a lot more for her friends to get under her skin, but they had completely ruined the buzz Nayeon had given her. In a moment Jeongyeon would come to regret, her temper got the better of her and she snapped.

“Well if you can think of something good enough then be my guest!”

_Ah shit._

“Good idea.” Of course it was Chaeyoung who instantly jumped at the opportunity to ruin Jeongyeon’s life. “We’ll have a vote. Best idea is the one Jeongyeon goes with.”

“I feel like Jihyo should have more sway since she’s the only one who knows Nayeon well.”

“Good idea, Jihyo’s decision can be worth two votes.”

“Do we all have to pitch an idea? Because dinner and a movie was kind of my first date with Sana so I’m not sure I can come up with something better.”

“Do I have to participate in this? I really don’t care about Jeongyeon’s love life.”

“Aw, babe don’t doubt yourself! I loved our first date.”

“Hang on!” Jeongyeon once again cut across the rising noise level. “Don’t I get a say in this at all?”

“Well sure, you get a vote too, right?”

The others nodded at Momo, and Jeongyeon felt like banging her head off the table.

* * *

“The results are in.” Jihyo announced dramatically. “Two votes for the beach, one vote for the park, two votes for the haunted house, three votes for the JYP café and one vote for “I don’t care plus her friend is better.”

Jihyo blushed a little at that, and Jeongyeon rolled her eyes at Tzuyu’s smirk. No doubt who that last one was from then.

“So, what? I’m supposed to take her to the café? How is that any less cliché than my original idea?”

“The café is cozy and cute.” Mina explained. “Way less pressure than a fancy restaurant, which means less ways for you to screw up. Plus if it does go wrong you’re not stuck in the cinema with her for a few awkward hours.”

“Oh great. I’m sure it’s just a coincidence that Sana and Momo work there.” Jeongyeon grumbled.

“Sorry Jeongyeon.” Jihyo shrugged, not looking apologetic in the slightest. “The people have spoken.”

“If you guys weren’t responsible for me meeting Nayeon, I would disown all of you.”

* * *

 

Saturday noon saw Jeongyeon waiting nervously inside the JYP café. Why she’d gone along with her friends’ idea, she wasn’t certain. Maybe it was because despite her complaining, at least two of them had been successful enough on a first date to land themselves a long-term relationship. Granted, the two she was thinking of were Sana and Dahyun…

Ok maybe this was a bad idea.

Momo scurried over with a grin on her face, but a glare from Jeongyeon sent her veering off to collect another table’s order. Just because at least two of her friends would be spying on her date didn’t mean that Jeongyeon had to be nice to them. Momo hated romance, why was she so invested anyway?

The bell above the entrance gave a small ding, and Jeongyeon’s mood went from grumpy to nervous in an instant. Nayeon stepped inside, and Jeongyeon struggled not to let her jaw drop, because there was no way one woman could be so damn pretty.

To be fair Jeongyeon had always thought Nayeon was incredibly pretty, but it turned out that hospital scrubs really didn’t do her justice. Today Nayeon’s dark hair was loose and wavy in a way Jeongyeon hadn’t seen before, and she had a little more make-up on than usual. Jeongyeon couldn’t stop her eyes from roaming as she took in Nayeon’s plain white pumps, blue jeans and pastel striped top.

(Maybe she was a little bit in love before the date even began.)

Jeongyeon knew that she was dressed better today than when she got admitted to the hospital, but seeing Nayeon look so beautiful made her suddenly panic. Was her hair alright? Did her coat make her look like a granddad?  Was her Yankees t-shirt too casual?

Nayeon finally saw her standing there with a stunned look on her face, and she gave Jeongyeon a megawatt smile. Jeongyeon felt the air rush out of her lungs as she walked over, fumbling to pull a chair out.

“Hey.” Nayeon grinned. “You clean up nicely outside of a hospital gown.”

“Hergrumfl.”

“What?”

_Words, Jeongyeon, use your words._

“You look beautiful.”

Nayeon blushed, and Jeongyeon felt like she could breathe again. This was just Nayeon, the girl who loved to tease her for every dumb injury she got. Jeongyeon had been falling hard for Nayeon for a while, but the banter between them had always been easy. That didn’t need to change just because they were on an official date.

“Have you been here before?” Jeongyeon smiled as they sat down. “I know it’s a favourite among the locals, but I was hoping this would be your first time.”

“It is, actually. Heard a lot of good things about this place.”

“Well the staff can be a little… overbearing, but it has a really good atmosphere.”

Right on cue Sana skipped over, looking terrifyingly excited. Jeongyeon gave her a smile that was half politeness, half _please-for-the-love-of-God-don’t-ruin-this._

“Welcome to JYP café! What can I get you two beautiful ladies?”

“Uh…” Nayeon seemed taken aback by the sheer peppiness of Sana. “I’ll have tea and a scone?”

“Wonderful! You won’t regret it. What about you Jeongyeon, I mean random customer?”

Jeongyeon resisted the urge to put her head in her hands and give up.

“Just give me a latte and a bagel Sana.”

“You sure you don’t want your usual? Oh right never mind your breath would be terrible afterwar-” Jeongyeon glared at her. “Right! Forget I said anything! Have a nice date, I mean, what’s a date? I don’t know what you guys are doing here haha that would be weird.”

“Sana.” Jeongyeon growled.

“Bye!”

Sana legged it back to the kitchen, leaving a mortified Jeongyeon and a bemused Nayeon behind.

“…I’m guessing your friends work here?”

“I am so, so sorry about them.”

“It’s fine.” Nayeon laughed, and Jeongyeon breathed a sigh of relief. “It’s actually amazing being able to see their ridiculousness in person instead of just from your stories. I thought you had to be exaggerating some of it but now I’m not so sure.”

“I genuinely wish I was exaggerating any of it.” Jeongyeon groaned. “But unfortunately, they’re probably even worse than I made them out to be. Sana and Momo work here, and they both traded shifts so that they would be here for the date. I honestly can’t tell if they’re trying to help me or hurt me at this point.”

“Well they’re not ruining this date if that’s what your worried about.” Nayeon smirked. “Honestly it’s just really nice talking to you outside of the Accident and Emergency ward. I was beginning to think you had less of a life outside of the hospital than I did.”

“I can see why.” Jeongyeon grinned sheepishly. “But I do actually do stuff between visits.”

“Oh yeah? What kind of stuff.”

“Sleeping, eating, going to college.” Jeongyeon shrugged. “Also contemplating my choice in friends. That’s become a big one recently.”

“I forgot you went to college.” Nayeon admitted. “What exactly are you studying again, something arts?”

“Yeah, I’m studying music. I’m hoping to be a singer but realistically preparing to be a teacher.”

“I get that.” Nayeon laughed. “I actually wanted to be a singer too, when I was little. My mom laughed in my face and told me that I could do it as a hobby as long as I also had a steady source of income.”

“Ouch.” Jeongyeon winced.

“It’s fine, she was probably right.” Nayeon shrugged slightly, looking a little wistful. “I might try it someday, once nursing has given me enough money to fall back on if my music won’t pay the bills.”

“I was lucky in a way. My parents were a bit like yours, up until my big sister became an actress while I was still in school. She managed to make a good career out of it, so when the time came to pick a college course they had no objections to my choice.”

“That is pretty lucky.” Nayeon agreed.

“Do you like nursing?”

“Hm? Oh, yeah. It’s great. I was kind of reluctant in college but turns out I’m really good at it. Graduated second in my class. Would have been first if there wasn’t an even bigger prodigy in the same year as me.”

She pouted, and Jeongyeon resisted the urge to smile like an idiot because wow, Nayeon was adorable.

She went to ask another question, but got distracted by her phone buzzing. A text from Mina flashed up on the screen.

_Mina: She looks sad. Try and stick to happy subjects so that she’ll have good memories of the date._

Jeongyeon looked around frantically, but there was no sign of Momo or Sana anywhere.

_Jeong: How do you know that? Where even are you?_

_Mina: Look behind you._

“I wonder if the food’s coming soon.” Jeongyeon said, attempting to seem casual as she twisted around in her seat.

There were two tables behind her. One table had another couple looking very much engrossed in each other. The man said something to the woman, and the woman laughed in a way that was nothing like Mina, so Jeongyeon ruled them out. The other table had a man with an elaborate moustache, strangely large sunglasses, and his hood up. He looked completely ridiculous, with that moustache covering half his face she couldn’t even tell what was underneath it.

Wait.

She squinted at the man. He smiled and held up his phone in acknowledgement, his moustache tilting lopsidedly on his face.

No. No way. Mina wouldn’t do that to her.

Her phone buzzed again.

_Mina: Like my disguise? She hasn’t noticed me yet even though I’m facing her._

Jeongyeon turned back around, trying to hide the fact that she was screaming internally.

“Everything ok?” Nayeon asked.

_My friend is literally spying on us from another table while dressed in the most ridiculous incognito outfit I’ve ever seen. And she’s supposed to be one of the more sensible ones._

“Fine.” Jeongyeon tried to laugh naturally. “Just wondering if Sana’s spiking my food with something.”

“I’m sure they have some limits. Spiking your food is a bit extreme.”

“Right. Yes. My friends definitely have limits and aren’t completely invasive into my private life.” Jeongyeon gave another fake laugh. “So, uh, you were telling me about this prodigy who beat you?”

“Yeah, I hated her at the beginning. But it turns out she’s not so bad.” Nayeon smiled. “I was more intimidated by her than anything else, and I don’t handle being intimidated very well. She never seemed to mind though, and after a while I got over myself. Now she’s my best friend.”

“Jihyo?” Nayeon laughed and nodded at Jeongyeon’s surprised face. “Oh right, you said you met her in college! Sorry, I think it was just the whole ‘intimidating’ thing that threw me off, because Jihyo seems pretty sweet and nice.”

“Oh she is.” Nayeon agreed. “But she didn’t become head of the A&E ward just by being ‘sweet and nice’. She’s also terrifyingly competent, and one of the strongest people I know.”

“Head of a ward at her age is pretty damn impressive.” Jeongyeon said. “And my friends seem to like her a lot, which would make it extra nice if we...”

“Hit it off?” Nayeon smirked at Jeongyeon’s blush. “I think we already have, don’t you?”

“I think so too, and I was wondering… Does that mean a second date?” Jeongyeon tried not to sound desperately hopeful.

“Hm… Depends on if the food here is good enough.”

She was clearly joking, and yet Jeongyeon had sudden visions of Momo hurriedly scraping a scone off the floor while Sana tried to stop the coffee machine from overflowing. She really hoped her friends’ clumsiness somehow vanished while they were on the clock. Surely they wouldn’t have had these jobs for so long if they kept tripping and messing up, right?

As if summoned by Jeongyeon’s anxiousness, Momo came out of the kitchen balancing their drinks on her tray. She shot Jeongyeon a wink on her way over that was the opposite of reassuring. The rational part of Jeongyeon knew that Momo was a professional waitress, but that didn’t stop her from flinching every time the mugs so much as wobbled.

It turns out she was right to worry, because while Momo set Nayeon’s tea down with the utmost grace and delicacy, she practically tipped Jeongyeon’s coffee all over her.

“Oh shoot! I’m so sorry.”

Jeongyeon was too busy frantically mopping at her t-shirt to snap at Momo, but she had officially jumped above Sana and Mina on Jeongyeon’s shit list.

“Come with me.” Momo grabbed Jeongyeon’s arm and yanked her out of the seat. “I have a spare shirt you can change into. Be back in a sec!”

Nayeon seemed stunned at the sudden 180 turn their date had made, and Jeongyeon didn’t even have time to apologize before Momo dragged her into the café bathrooms.

“Seriously, don’t worry about your shirt.” Momo gestured to the hot pink top that was hanging from one of the toilet doors. “You can borrow mine.”

The fact that the top was just hanging there ready for use was the proof Jeongyeon needed to confirm that this was all staged. Momo was a bit clumsy sure, but that spill had been completely deliberate. If this was her master plan, Jeongyeon was not impressed. She grabbed the top for a closer look, and then stared flatly at Momo.

“I’m not wearing this.”

“Why not? Do you not like the colour?”

“It’s not a top! It has no back and barely has a front, it’s practically a bra!”

“So?”

“Momo it’s our first date!”

“There’s nothing wrong with sex on a first date! You go out wearing this and I guarantee Nayeon will want to stay the night.”

“Why are you like this? Why are all of you like this? I don’t need your help wooing Nayeon and I’m not wearing this!”

“Ok, firstly, I’m trying to help you seduce her, not woo her. Wooing is most definitely not my thing. And secondly,” Momo grinned devilishly. “I don’t have any other clothes for you to borrow. It’s either this or your coffee stained t-shirt.”

Jeongyeon glared at Momo.

Momo glared back.

Two minutes later Jeongyeon exited the bathrooms smugly, wearing a plain white shirt with the JYP café logo on it. A few seconds later Sana’s laughter could be heard all the way from the kitchen as Momo slipped out wearing the pink crop top.

Sana had brought the food over while Jeongyeon was in the bathroom, and Nayeon was thankfully tactful enough not to mention the outfit change. Jeongyeon took a large gulp of her latte, wiped her mouth and smiled.

“As you may have noticed my friends are slightly insane.”

“I did.” Nayeon agreed calmly. “However, the food here is excellent. This is the nicest scone I’ve had in a long time.”

Ok, this girl was officially a keeper.

“In that case, what do you say to that second-”

“DELIVERY.”

Jeongyeon really wished she didn’t recognize that voice.

But unfortunately she did, and Dahyun was standing at the entrance to the café with a flower basket in her hands.

“One delivery to Im Nayoung from Yoo Jeongyeon!”

Nayeon looked understandably confused. Jeongyeon wondered at this point if her friends were deliberately trying to mess with her.

“We’re over here! Also her name is Nayeon you dumbass.”

“Isn’t that what I wrote?” Dahyun plucked the card from the basket and squinted at it.

“Not Nayoung, _Nayeon_.” Jeongyeon stressed, all thoughts of second dates gone from her mind. At this point she’d be lucky if Nayeon didn’t block her number.

“Oh whoops my bad.” Dahyun chuckled nervously, while Nayeon just stared. “Then I guess I should tell you that Jeongyeon didn’t order a flower basket, that was just us trying to help her look more romantic. On the bright side, she definitely knows your name! That part was all my fault.”

At this point Jeongyeon decided it was time to stop denying all the signs the universe kept sending her that this date wasn’t working out. Nayeon seemed to find her friends vaguely amusing, but Jeongyeon knew that there was only so much both of them could take.

She stood up, grabbed Nayeon and threw a twenty on the table.

“Run for it.”

Nayeon, bless her, immediately understood what was happening. She sprinted after Jeongyeon as they left the shop, Dahyun yelling behind them for them to wait.

They ran for a good few blocks before Jeongyeon ducked into an alleyway, breathing heavily.

“I think we lost them.” She panted. “I don’t know how many times I need to do this but once again I’m sorry about they’re… everything.”

“Well they are a little too invested in your love life, but on the bright side this is the least boring first date I’ve ever had, so don’t stress out too much about it.”

“Better then dinner and a movie?”

“Much better.” Nayeon grinned.

Her lips were so cute and heart shaped that Jeongyeon found it hard to draw her eyes away from them. They looked like very kissable lips, but Jeongyeon didn’t want their first kiss to be in some dingy alley next to a dumpster.  Nayeon moved closer and she gulped, trying to control her thoughts and her eyes. Why did she have to have such nice lips dammit?

“If you want we can go back to my place- just to hang out I mean! No pressure or anything.”

“I’d like that.” Nayeon was still smiling, her lips so close and so tempting.

Jeongyeon gulped and backed away a little. She had been hoping it was subtle, but judging from Nayeon’s smirk she knew exactly what kind of thoughts were running through Jeongyeon’s head.

“Lead the way.” Was all Nayeon said, clearly on the same page about kissing next to a dumpster.

“If you see any of our friends run in the opposite direction.” Jeongyeon told her as they crept out.

Her heart was beating quite fast, but whether it was from adrenaline or Nayeon’s hand in hers, she wasn’t quite certain.

* * *

Ten minutes later they were seated in the small kitchen of Jeongyeon’s apartment, a fresh mug of tea in Nayeon’s hands. Jeongyeon had a plate of biscuits between them, since neither of them had been fully finished their food when they bailed.

“Mind if I put some music on?” Jeongyeon asked as she set down the milk and sugar.

“Sure.” Nayeon shrugged.

Jeongyeon switched the radio on, and Ariana Grande’s voice rang out through the kitchen. Nayeon’s face lit up when she heard the song, and to Jeongyeon’s delight she began singing along.

And wow, now Jeongyeon understood why Nayeon wanted to be a singer, because the girl had a voice on her. It was clearly untrained, but much like everything related to Nayeon it was the potential Jeongyeon noticed. She hit the notes cleanly and easily, never straining for any part of the song. At the chorus Jeongyeon couldn’t help but join in, deliberately singing a low harmony.

Nayeon’s eyes met hers, radiating happiness. Jeongeyon kept singing, but now she deliberately sang to Nayeon with a smile on her face.

(At that moment, Jeongyeon hated Nayeon’s mother just a little bit, because even though they were just two girls singing for fun in a small kitchen, she’d never seen anyone look quite so alive.)

The song came to an end, but the spell didn’t fully wear off. Nayeon sat there with flushed cheeks, exhilarated as if she’d just performed it at a concert, and Jeongyeon couldn’t help but stare at her.

“You’re amazing.” She said.

Nayeon’s cheeks got redder, and Jeongyeon moved closer.

“Bet you say that to all the girls.” Nayeon joked, but Jeongyeon adamantly shook her head.

“No, I swear I’m not trying to be smooth or anything, but you genuinely looked like you should have been performing it on stage. You’re so…”

_Captivating. Magnetic. Enchanting._

Nayeon waited for her to finish, a strange expression on her face. For the first time since they met she looked nervous, vulnerable. Jeongyeon hated it, hated that she didn’t realise how good she was. Nayeon shouldn’t look so scared of what Jeongyeon was going to say. Didn’t she realise how amazing she had sounded, how she had completely blown Jeongyeon away? No, clearly she didn’t and Jeongyeon didn’t think anything she said could fully explain to Nayeon how her singing had made Jeongyeon feel.

So instead, Jeongyeon kissed her.

There was barely a second of surprise before Nayeon kissed back, eager and hungry, like she had been preparing for this since the second she arrived. Her enthusiasm made Jeongyeon deepen the kiss, wrapping her arms around Nayeon’s neck and relishing every touch of Nayeon’s soft, warm lips.

All that potential Jeongyeon had seen building between them had finally sparked to life, and it was just as good as Jeongyeon had anticipated. When they paused for air, both of them had matching smiles on their faces.

“Relax Chae I’ve found them. No, tell Momo they haven’t done it yet but they are kissing so I don’t think Jeongyeon’s ruining it either.”

Jeongyeon whirled around to see Tzuyu standing in the kitchen doorway, looking incredibly bored as she spoke into her phone.

“How did you get in here?” Jeongyeon cried.

“I let myself in.” Tzuyu replied.

Jeongyeon knew for a fact that Tzuyu didn’t have a key to this place, but that was a confrontation she just did not want to have right now. Instead she grabbed Tzuyu and tugged her along to the front door.

“Look, I’m sorry for ruining your face smooshing or whatever. The others wouldn’t stop bothering me until I helped them look for you. I’ll tell them to get off your back until tomorrow.”

Jeongyeon shoved Tzuyu outside then took a deep breath, trying to cool herself down. Tzuyu was right, out of all their friends she was the least likely to want to be involved in Jeongyeon’s love life.

“If anyone else tries to interfere with me and Nayeon I will hunt you all down and make you regret it.”

“Understood. So should I tell Jihyo to cancel the ‘ _Congratulations! You have a girlfriend!_ ’ balloons she’s hanging up around Nayeon’s flat?”

“You can’t be serious.”

“That’s what I thought about you and Nayeon, but unfortunately here we are.”

“That…” Jeongeyon sighed. “That would be great Tzuyu, thank you.”

Tzuyu nodded, turning to leave.

“Good luck with…” she waved her hand half-heartedly towards Jeongyeon’s kitchen “…that.”

And then she was gone.

Jeongyeon let out a deep sigh before heading back to the kitchen. Nayeon was waiting there, looking both nervous and excited.

“I think that’s the last of them.” Jeongyeon said.

There was a mutual sense of relief at that. Then Nayeon moved closer, her hands gripping Jeongyeon’s hips, making her shiver.

“In that case, should we get back to what you were going to say to me?”

* * *

The next morning when Jeongyeon woke up, she ignored all the texts on her phone and instead sent one to the groupchat.

_Guess who officially has a girlfriend now?_

She muted her phone before the others started spamming, and made her way into the kitchen. Nayeon was already up and eating Jeongyeon’s cereal. The sight of her sitting there in Jeongyeon’s spare pyjamas with her hair all messy made Jeongyeon’s stomach do a bunch of flips because this was _real_. Nayeon and her were together now.

“I’m going to do a fry up. Want some?” Jeongyeon began rattling around the pots in an attempt to extract her frying pan.

“Oh, I can think of _something_ I’d like to eat.”

She said it so casually, but that didn’t stop Jeongyeon from almost dropping the pan on her foot. Nayeon burst into laughter, and Jeongyeon turned to her with the frying pan in hand.

“You’re evil.” She said, but there was a grin on her face. “I can’t believe my new girlfriend wants to give me a heart attack.”

“Well it would mean I get to see you during work hours.”

Jeongyeon’s phone buzzed again, and she looked down to see a new text from Dahyun.

_Dubu: Momo got a bead stuck up her nose and we can’t get it out HELP_

Nayeon stared curiously at her and she sighed, giving her girlfriend a rueful smile.

“You know what? With our friends I really don’t think that’s going to be a problem.”


End file.
